Morning
by MyNameX
Summary: Kisah kecil Yuta di dapur asrama. [NCT fanfic] [Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta] [TaeYu] Yaoi!


**MORNING  
**

Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta

( **Taeyong** x **Yuta** )

 **Rate** : T – **Genre** : Romance gagal :"

 _Disclaimer : Yuta bias saya, tapi lagi proses rebutan Hansol sama orang-orang :v /dilempar granat/_

.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Mentari masih enggan menyapa daratan; sekarang pukul 04.30. Ketika di hari-hari biasa, harusnya hanya suara desis dari penggorengan panas memenuhi ruang dengar Taeyong. Lain pagi ini, nada pekikan menyambutnya—bahkan sebelum ketua team itu memutar pemantik api. Lekas ia berbalik, berteriak kecil dari dapur tanpa niat menghampiri atau pun pindah posisi.

"Yuta."

Yang dipanggil datang meringis dari balik dinding—Yuta—berjalan tertatih sambil menggaruk tengkuk; sungkan.

Taeyong menatapi Yuta jengah, menurunkan sedikit pandangnya hanya untuk mendapati darah menetes tipis pada lutut pelaku 'kecelakaan'.

"Kau ini selalu saja cero—"

"—boh." Yuta memotong. "Ya aku tau. Bahkan sampai tanpa melihat pun kau tepat menebak kalau yang jatuh itu aku. Terima kasih sudah perhatian." katanya lagi dengan tenang.

Yuta masuk ke dapur lebih dalam. Menarik tisu dari meja dan ditetesi air kran sekenanya. Belum sampai basah mengenai luka, tangan Yuta ditahan.

"Bersihkan yang benar dengan antiseptik. Kau ini kebiasaan, Yuta."

Tahu-tahu Taeyong datang merebut tisu. Pemuda Jepang itu tak ingat sejak kapan si lawan bicara bergerak dari jarak lima puluh meter sebelumnya.

"Duduk disana." Taeyong menunjuk kursi makan tegas. "Ku ambilkan dulu plesternya."

Yuta mengangguk; tak banyak melawan sebab ia tahu Lee Taeyong akan mengoceh panjang.

Yang lebih tua kembali dengan sekotak paket obat. Kom kecil, cairan antiseptik, dan plester luka bercorak ditaruh sejajar. Rapih sekali—pikir Yuta—karena yang menata sudah pasti bukan dia.

Pemuda Lee duduk di lantai; menyejajarkan muka dengan luka.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?"

"Simpel saja. Aku menyenggol lemari—menjatuhkan botol, tersandung, dan begitulah."

"Kau masih mengigau ya?"

"Aku sudah cuci muka, Lee Taeyong _-nim_."

"Sakit tidak?"

"Itu cuma luka kecil dan kau berlebihan."

Taeyong berdecak. "Iya. Luka-luka kecil yang kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinya lagi pun masih berbekas jelas."

Sengiran Yuta jadi jawaban untuk pernyataan kali ini—yang pada dasarnya memang tidak ada pembelaan.

"Kalau aku tidak ada siapa yang mau mengobati lukamu? Anak-anak mana sudi, heh?"

Pemuda Nakamoto terkikik geli. "Kalau kau tidak ada yang sakit bukan hanya lututku."

Muka Taeyong terangkat pada yang lebih muda. Menjangkau paras Yuta dengan sekali pandang yang menetap lama.

Nakamoto Yuta membuat Lee Taeyong banyak-banyak mengagumi sampai ia jatuh hati dan tak sanggup bangkit lagi. Tidak ada yang mengikat Taeyong lebih dari si manis Yuta.

"Memang apa lagi yang sakit?"

"Kepalaku akan pusing. Kaki-tanganku akan lemas. Lalu perutku akan perih karena tidak bisa makan." kata Yuta, dengan ekspresi mulai mendrama.

"Paling parah disini." Kedua telapak tangan Yuta tertumpuk di depan dada.

"Ada apa disana?" Senyum Taeyong miring kecil.

Mendadak muka Yuta berubah masam."Hatiku, bodoh. Sudah lah aku malas bermanis-manis." jawabnya berpaling muka.

"Aku yakin kau pasti kerap tidur di kelas, letak hati bukan disitu—" Taeyong mengambil alih tangan lelaki gunung itu untuk diletakkan ke sebelah kanan perutnya. "—tapi disini, si bodoh yang mengatai orang bodoh."

Taeyong bangun dari duduk dan menyentak cepat kening Yuta.

"Yak Lee!"

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus aku jadi tidak tega pergi barang sepersekian detik pun."

Taeyong itu baik, Yuta menyukainya.

"Luka sepele apapun harus kau rawat baik-baik supaya tidak infeksi."

Taeyong itu telaten, dan Yuta menyukainya.

"Kalau orang lain juga belum tentu sesabar aku mengurusmu."

Karena itu Taeyong, maka Yuta selalu menyukainya.

"Yuta?" Taeyong mengibas tangan, menyadarkan. "Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Menakutkan."

Dan Nakamoto Yuta sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pacarnya.

.

* * *

 **fin!**

* * *

.

 **a/n :**

Hai~ /mengintipdaribalikdinding/

Balik bukannya beres-beres yang sudah ada malah bikin coretan baru... tolong jangan gebuki aku!

Maafkan juga skripsiku yang minta dibakar itu :"v

Rasanya kaku setelah lebih dua bulan aku ga nulis seperti ini lagi, harap maklum :"

Kalau ibarat martabak ini kurang manis dan rada gosong, tapi kutulis spesial buat temen-temen TaeYu-shipper ku yang anu itu, sini _kiss_ dulu :* ,

dan untuk semua yang sudi mampir~ terima kasih ^^

/kabur/

.

* * *

.

Omake

.

.

"Johnny- _hyung_ , tidak jadi ke dapur?"

"Tidak, Ten. Disana panas sekali."

"Eh?"

"Sudah lupakan. Kita kembali ke kamar saja."


End file.
